


Need

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-07
Updated: 2006-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Whether he was willing or no, it seemed he would have Gondor at his side.





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Late for the "Only Time" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). This one took me a while to write, since it's a little twisted and odd. I leave Aragorn's true motivations up to you folks to decide. *wicked grin*

Each time, he promised himself it would be the only time, the first and last time, and each time he lied. Denethor, Boromir, and now, closing his Steward's door behind him, Faramir.

What drew him to the Stewards was their fire, their confidence, their inner (and, truthfully, outer) beauty--what, even now, he felt he lacked.

He needed that fire, that confidence--once he had tasted it, in young Denethor, it seemed he could not give it up. Denethor had set him on this path.

Whether he was willing or no, it seemed he would have Gondor at his side.


End file.
